Nemesis
by Liquid-Thalassa
Summary: Cruz-fic. AU. Uh, not the normal kind I write...it's different...Cruz goes for revenge...one-shot most likely. R&R. Thanx.


_Title:_ Nemesis

_Author:_ Liquid Thalassa

_E-Mail:_ liquidthalassa@yahoo.com 

_Rating:_ Uh, PG-13 (?)

_Genre:_ suspense/general

_Spoilers:_  Season 4 and 5 but AU-ish (alternative universe)

_Disclaimer:_ Duh, not mine- well the characters and show at least. But I do take credit for this fic- it did come from my head- and was written by my hand...he he he

_Author's Notes:_ I'm kinds nervous about this one…I don't know. Its different then the other Cruz fics I've written because in this one I don't put her in a great light…I just thought it was interesting to mess with her "bad" side…Hopefully it's not too bad- the fic, that is. ;) 

*

_nem·__e·sis_

_n__._

_Retributive justice in its execution or outcome_

_One that inflicts retribution or vengeance._

_Nemesis Greek Mythology.__ The goddess of retributive justice or vengeance. _

*

Nine millimeter in hand; finger on the trigger, safety off, she ran. 

In pursuit of the one thing that could bring her relief.

That could bring her release from the consuming darkness. 

Intangible it was but ever craved, ever needed, ever thirsted for.

_Was it sweet,_ she wondered, her breath quick, her heart thundering in her chest. _Was it a sweet as they say?_

Brown eyes fixed and glossy, she squinted though the shadows until her pupils bull's-eyed in their mark. 

_Stupid sonofabitch...goddamned stupid sonofabitch...He's going to pay. _

She raised her gun but thought: _no, not in the back. I want to see him, look into is eyes and know I'm the last thing he sees. _

Vaguely she heard Bosco; his foot beats close behind, his voice calling her name.

There was no stopping her, no one- not even Bosco- could save her from what she was about to do.

It was inevitable really, bound to happen. It wasn't a matter of _if_, but _when_. And now was the time. 

She skidded around a corner, her leg lightly buckling, her momentum slowing a second but she kept on determined; gaining closer and closer to her quarry.

A smile crept up her lips. Under normal circumstance it would have made her prettier, softer, but now with the devilish glint in her eyes it only made her more fearing. 

"5-5-Crime what is your location? Over." The radio crackled in her ear. 

_Hell_, she thought, but remained silent. 

Seeing her man slow and enter an apartment she decreased her speed and followed after. 

She looked back, noting no sign of Bosco. She was thankful. He would only get in the way. 

Creaking up the flight of stairs she neared the door.

Tensing she kicked the door open and clung to the walls. 

Brown eyes shifted continuously for any movement, any sign.

She whipped a drop of sweat from her brow and took a deep breath. 

It was then that she heard a clatter to her left around the corner.

Gun poised and ready she went to the sound. 

She saw him-_Buford_- and his creepy looking face. His eyes wide with fear. 

_Good_, she thought delighted. _I hope he pisses his pants too._

Their eyes met. His hand groped at the bed. 

"Don't" she said, voice icy. "You dare move, you pick. Or I will shoot you in the head right now."

He stilled. "Good choice. Cause that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" 

"What-what do you want?" He stammered. 

"What do I want? Do you have any idea who I am?" 

He shook his head. 

"Let me refresh your memory. I'm Sgt. Cruz, Lettie Cruz was my sister...you remember her right? Young; had her whole life in front of her...until you. You took that chance away, you took her away." She said voice eerily calm, controlled.

"What are you talking about?"

"Unbelievable...Your drugs, your filthy drugs is what I'm talking about! You killed her, you sonofabitch...you killed my sister." She paused raising her gun. "And now you have to pay." 

"Bu-but you're a police officer..." he mumbled, squirming in his seat. 

She ignored him. "I've waited a long time for this." She told him, a smile on her face. "I've dreamt about it..."

"Please...please." 

She lowered her gun, and he relaxed. 

_Fool_, she thought. Aiming she shot at his leg. He let out a scream of pain and reached for it. She took aim and shot at the other. He looked up, liquid in his eyes, blood dripping from his wounds. 

She watched him, contemplating. She lowered her gun and took a breath. 

_Do I have it in me_, she asked herself. _Could I really cross that line and kill him?_

Buford, watching her stare off into space began searching for his gun. 

Finding it he quietly cocked the trigger and waited. 

Loud foot steps shook her train of thought and she turned, only to aim her gun at Bosco. 

Sighing she met his gaze, his eyes full of questions. 

She watched as they widened and he yelled her name. 

She turned to Buford, a gun in his hand pointed at her. 

Momentarily startled she froze. 

"Put the gun down." She heard Bosco yell.

He didn't comply. 

"Put the gun down or we're going to have to shoot you!" 

He scooted to the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes. 

"She was a little bitch anyway-your sister." He said and started to pull the trigger.

Without thought, without hesitation she pulled the trigger, unloading the rest of her clip into his sorry ass. 

When Buford was dead, slumped over on the bed, blood pooling on the ugly yellow carpet she still didn't move. When Bosco walked closer to her, placing a hand on her shoulder urging her to step out of there, she still didn't move. When other units came, their lights flashing in the night, she still didn't move.

_He's dead. I killed him....He's dead…_

*

A/N: What do you think? Like I said, it was different for me. Being a Cruz fan I try to portray her in a better light but I couldn't resist…and like I said this was AU-ish that explains the different-ness from the show…and the ending. Well that can be interpreted however way you want. I myself think that she wanted to kill him in the beginning, thinking the pain of Lettie's death would go away but towards the end had doubts weather she could or not…and she was forced to under the circumstances…yeah, let me know what you think –good or bad. Seriously, if it's bad just tell me ;) Oh and if there are any mistakes, sorry…It's kinda late 1:33 am actually!  Thanx.


End file.
